Stitching The Past
by Rosy Nic
Summary: I’m Pippa Murray 16, in my sixth year of Hogwarts, my dad left when I was little, who is my dad and was he not contacted me in thirteen years, and why is mum been so quiet about it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

22nd December 2027 – London

The street lights outside of 12 Grimmauld Place flickered as the snow fell on the pavement as they Potter family sat round the wood burning fire. But one Potter was missing Albus; he was upstairs having another argument with his fiancé.

Five minutes later, a door slammed and an upset Albus came downstairs, stood in front of his parents and said

"Me and Lola have spilt up and the wedding is off" before leaving himself out of the front door, with his parents and siblings in shock.

The cold whipped around Albus pale face as the stood outside on the pavement, were could he go, he had nothing now, after his fiancé had cheated on him, with a muggle builder, the only thing left was to end it all. To find a bridge, canal, gun or even the killing curse would end it all.

Life always not been perfect, in Albus life the first few years were good, but it went downhill after a injury in his fifth year that stopped him play Quidditch and his best friend been killed during the summer of his sixth year and the fact that his fiancé left him, wanted him to end it all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – September 1st 2040 Part One

Chapter One – September 1st 2040 Part One

The rain cloud brew over the Brighton coast, as a sleepy Pippa woke up as the day of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was going to start.

She went downstairs to the kitchen, were beer bottles and ash trays were and two people slept in the corner of the room, she stepped over them and got to the cupboard to get a bowl and some cereal. She sat down at the table and pushed the beer bottles and ash trays out of the way and started to eat her cereal.

A little later, another person joined Pippa, and sat next to her, with a cup of tea

"Morning sweetie, you all packed"

"Yeah, who an earth is on the floor over there"

The two looked over at the patch of floor

"Andrew's friends, from another night out" she said with a large sigh and took another sip of tea

"We will be going at 7 so we get there early are your brother and sister up yet?"

"No, shall I go and wake them up"

"If you would"

Pippa finished her bowl of cereal and put into the sink and kissed her mother on the cheek, before stepping over the two people in the corner of the kitchen and back upstairs, to wake up her brother & sister

Once upstairs Pippa reached the room that her little brother, shared with his step brother, how was on the floor as far as possible from the bed. She kneeled beside him and whispered in his ear

"Ian, Ian, Ian, wake up"

The grumpy teen opened his eyes to see his older sister knelled down beside him, and then pushed him self up to be a bit more upright and then said

"Thanks sis" smiled before getting out of bed and going downstairs

Next stop Mandy, she shared a room with Pippa and was never ready, so a wake up call would be a good thing

"Mand's get up, we have to go to school in half an hour, also I need to get dressed"

The blonde haired girl stirred and looked at her older sister and opened her eyes, and looked not very happy

"What time is it?"

"6:30"

"Okay"

She to got out of bed and went downstairs as Pippa got ready as another person in the house woke up and went downstairs.

There was a moment of silence, before the angry footsteps coming up the stairs and went straight for Andrew's room and a loud shouting and a lot of swearing later. The peace was restored to the house as Pippa brushed her dark brown hair, as she looked at her face in the mirror, her black eye from last night was on the mend, and she got that for not putting out pudding spoons.

Pippa was already to go and she locked her trunk and started to wheel it downstairs when the butch figure of her step dad came, ready to go up the stairs, she hated her step dad her had caused her nothing but misery all summer, black eyes, busted lips and bruises.

He looked at her with the devil in his eyes as she came down the stairs to the longue were she put her trunk against the wall, that had a broken photograph of her mother, when she was 20 holding her, she looked at then put the broken frame down and sat on the sofa as she waited for her brother and sister to finish.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review thanks 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – 1st September 2040 Part Two

Chapter Two – 1st September 2040 Part Two

The rain had now start to pour, as Pippa sat waiting in the longue waiting for her brother and sister to get ready and off to school, the cut on her hand covered with a large plaster and the bruise on her stomach turning a purple colour started to hurt more than they did a couple of days ago.

The sound of trunks coming down the stairs and the noise of a cat been put in a holder and a owl flying into a cake and shouting, meant everybody was ready for school as Pippa, her mother, brother and Sister left for London and Hogwarts.

Pippa always found Hogwarts safer than been at Home, in more ways then one, none of the abuse that she suffered from her step-dad, the green grass, sky and her best friends Jay, Imogen & Vicki , she would see them again and be able to act like a sixteen year old girl would be able to.

The journey to London, seemed to takes ages as, the coast became the country side and then into the city of London all the landmarks, the rain seemed lighter as they came to Kings Cross Station, car park and the car stopped. The city air seemed a lot different to the costal air, thicker and cloudier. Pippa got out of the car and collected her trunk and owl and waited for her little brother and sister ones to be taken out of the car.

The walk through the car park was strange muggles looking and whispering, the station seemed the same as they always did the trains going every place across the country, as the reached the wall that separate platforms 9 and 10. Once on the platform the train there in its greatness, ready to go, seeing the train made Pippa smile and feel that she was going to be all right.

Pippa and her younger siblings gave there trunks to the porter and started to board the train and said goodbye to their mother and on to a new year of magical education.

All three of them boarded the train and went to there respective carriages, the twins went off to there friends and to the snack trolley to stack up sugary snacks. Pippa went to find her best friends, there were with some other Sixth years, and were so happy to see Pippa as she sat down on an empty seat.

"So how was your summer" Vicki asked

"The normal summer" Pippa answered, with a little slower

Jay shut the compartment door and sat back down again, interested to hear about Pippa's summer

"So what did you do, you hardly wrote to us" asked Imogen putting her blonde hair into a pony tail

"well, I spent most of my time by the sea, if my step dad let me, he would make my work on the builders yard answering phones to earn so proper money, while my brother and sister went to camp and then to France with there friend Katherine"

"Not good then" said Vicki

"No plus if I did anything wrong it would be a black eye or clip round the ear"

"So what happened to you hand"

"That was a beer bottle he threw at me after an drunken night in the pub, when I could not sleep and I went for a drink"

The three girls shook their heads, as Pippa started to cry and the four friends hugged each other and promised each other that this year at Hogwarts will be the best year ever.

Authors Note: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter please review 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – News

Chapter Three – News

The sun came through the curtains in the Gryffindor girl's bedroom as five sleepy teenagers woke up for their first day back at school. First up was Pippa and then Jay both brushing there long hair, and make their way to the bathroom and get ready for a morning of NEWT classes.

The five girls made into the great hall to join all the other Gryffindor on the house table for breakfast. Stacks of toast floated around as Pippa grabbed a piece and put it on her plate as she reached for the Jam, at the same time another hand reached for the Jam, she looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy ever, he was Chris Reed a seventh year, he had mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes and the most biggest smile ever that made every girl melt.

Pippa blushed as Chris looked back at her and said

"You had it first take it"

"Thanks" she said blushing even more than ever, as her friends giggled

After a bite of toast the post owls came into the great hall with letters, Pippa's owl Jasmine came to her with three letters attached her leg, she took these of and sorted them into three piles, Mandy, Ian & Pippa.

Pippa opened her letter and took another bite of toast, before taking a sip of her black coffee; once her letter was opened she began to read it:

"Dear Pippa,

Hope you, got to Hogwarts all right and have eaten enough food to keep you going for a week, I'm at work this week away from you step-father. I do hope your eye is healing, so is your hand the stitches should be able to taken out next week, all the best for the term

Lots of Love

Mum XX"

The letter made Pippa smile and thinking that nothing was going to stop her from having fun, even plucking the courage to ask out Chris at some point, but this was all to change once she had given the letters to her siblings a copy of the daily Prophet arrived, which made Pippa turn her smile to a sense of shock.

Jay had been reading the prophet, still in shock she passed the paper on to Pippa the main headline said

"Patient of St Mungo's escape in security glitch

A high risk patient at St Mungo's hospital has escaped from his room, about 10pm last night, the staff believed the patient either disappeared or used an Animagusto escape, more details to be confirmed by the hospital soon. "

Pippa put down the prophet and eat another bite of toast and then passed it down the table and did not say a word, till her plaster on her hand started to hurt and got up from the table and went to her first lesson of the day.

Banner credit hp4freek TDA


End file.
